<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Espinozas by ElectricPurple89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685897">The Espinozas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89'>ElectricPurple89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rico &amp; Bambi &amp; little Carly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rico Espinoza/Bambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Green Creek Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Espinozas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the Green Creek Bingo 2020 Challenge. My prompt for this edit was Rico/Bambi, so I thought I would make an edit of Rico and Bambi and little Carly. Thank you to Sam @kh530 and Sarah @sirfoxheart for coming up with the name of Rico &amp; Bambi's kid. </p>
<p>I hope y'all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49999374187/in/dateposted-friend/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>